


La verità gioca a nascondino

by CiciCe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anagrammi, M/M, Severus non è mica scemo, letteralmente, sesso contro il muro è bello, verità saltami addosso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È davvero possibile che Severus Piton abbia dimenticato un libro tanto importante come quello del Principe Mezzosangue alla probabile mercè dei ragazzini che tanto odia?</p><p>Quando qualcosa passa inosservato ma scatena avvenimenti impossibili da immaginare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verità gioca a nascondino

 

 

«La prego, Madama, mi dica dov'è.»

Harry aveva dovuto raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio per riuscire a presentarsi nel Sancta Sanctorum di Madama Pince, spinto dalla disperata speranza di riuscire, finalmente, a trovare ciò che stava cercando. Una parte del suo cervello, quella più equilibrata e razionale, gridava a gran voce che era tutta un'assurdità, che aveva creato collegamenti là dove non ce n'erano pur di avvalorare la sua stupida tesi, pur di dar forza alle proprie speranze. Harry si impose di non ascoltarla. Restò fermo di fronte all'arcigna bibliotecaria e non distolse lo sguardo dal suo, certo di apparirle in ogni caso come un povero pazzo.

«Le ripeto che non so di cosa stia parlando, signor Potter. E ora esca da questo luogo. Qui si tace, non ammetto conversazioni inutili.»

La strega sembrava irremovibile, lì, ferma davanti a lui con quei due tomi stretti tra le braccia e l'espressione truce – un'espressione che a Harry ricordava terribilmente quella di qualcun altro, probabilmente più grazie all'autosuggestione che a una vera e propria somiglianza somatica. Anche se gli occhi perforanti e il naso adunco erano, se non identici, molto simili.

«Ma io so che lei sa!» esclamò incapace di trattenersi, salvo abbassare immediatamente il tono di voce di fronte allo sguardo di fuoco della donna. «Madama, la prego. Sono tornato qui solo per questo, ho fatto ricerche su ricerche... io so che ho ragione.»

Madama Pince alzò un sopracciglio. «Se anche sapessi dove si trova il professor Piton, signor Potter, non vedo il motivo per cui dovrei dirlo a lei. E soprattutto mi domando come farei a saperlo, dato che a quanto ne so è morto durante la battaglia.»

Forse sempre a causa dell'autosuggestione, ma Harry fu certo di vedere qualcosa, un cenno di nervosismo nella strega, mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Stava diventando pazzo, avevano ragione Ron e Hermione. Eppure era certo di avere ragione. Doveva averla. Harry fece un passo avanti e le tese un libro dall'aria malconcia. La strega sussultò e assottigliò minacciosamente lo sguardo.

«Come ha ridotto quel povero libro?» sibilò, visibilmente turbata.

«Lo sappiamo entrambi che non è lo stato del libro che la preoccupa. Lei questo libro lo conosce.»

«Conosco ogni libro della mia biblioteca, signor Potter.»

«Si ma questo non viene dalla sua biblioteca,» mormorò Harry stringendolo forte tra le mani. Guardò la copertina lisa, le lettere stampate che ormai conosceva a memoria, e continuò. «Questo libro è stato prima nell'aula di pozioni e poi nella Stanza delle Necessità, ce l'ho messo io stesso. Quindi lei come fa a conoscerlo?»

Madama Pince sembrò riflettere per qualche istante sulle sue parole poi, con grande sorpresa di Harry, estrasse la bacchetta. La donna non la usò per incenerirlo, come Harry cominciò a temere dopo qualche istante di stasi, invece la usò sulla stanza. Due poveri alunni squittirono mentre un incantesimo li trasportava fuori e le porte della biblioteca si sigillavano dietro di loro.

«Dovrei ritenerla più sveglia della signorina Granger, allora? Sicuramente non pensa che un oggetto del genere sia finito casualmente tra i libri smessi e rovinati di un'aula, vero signor Potter?»

Harry sgranò gli occhi. «Come... cosa? Eh?»

Madama Pince aveva ormai abbandonato il tono sussurrato con il quale usava conversare all'interno di quelle stanze in favore di uno più normale e pacato. E ironico, in aggiunta. Harry non era certo di averla mai sentita parlare così. La donna lo guardò con condiscendenza.

«Ciò che mi stupisce è come nessuno di voi, giovani menti, si sia mai chiesto perché quel libro fosse stato abbandonato tra tanti altri. Certamente non potete aver creduto davvero che il professor Piton avesse lasciato, a completa disposizione di tutti, qualcosa di così prezioso da conservare i suoi stessi appunti.»

«E chi lo avrebbe messo lì, allora?» le domandò Harry, una volta ritrovata la capacità di esprimere i propri pensieri.

«Io. Ovviamente.»

«Lei, Madama? Ma perché?»

«Perché speravo capitasse nelle mani della persona più giusta, al momento giusto.»

La donna lo fissava con uno sguardo così perforante che Harry si sentì nudo. Deglutì rumorosamente.

«Ed è successo?»

Madama Pince sembrò pensarci su. «Me lo dica lei, Signor Potter. Perché sta cercando il professor Piton?»

«Perché il suo corpo non è stato trovato, quindi deve essere vivo da qualche parte. E merita che gli venga riconosciuto il coraggio e la forza che ha avuto durante la guerra. È anche merito suo se è stata vinta. Soprattutto merito suo.»

Con sua somma sorpresa, Madama Pince gli diede le spalle e cominciò ad allontanarsi. Le sue parole gli giunsero attutite. «Allora mi sono sbagliata.»

Harry sgranò gli occhi. «Cosa? No!» Allungò una mano come per afferrarla, fece anche un passo avanti ma non osò toccarla sul serio. «Aspetti, non se ne vada. Eileen!» la chiamò, alla fine.

La strega si fermò e si girò verso di lui con una lentezza e un'eleganza nei movimenti che non poté non ricordargli Severus Piton.

«Come mi ha chiamata?» esalò.

Sembrava senza fiato e Harry stesso ansimava come se avesse corso una maratona. Fece un passo verso di lei. «Eileen. Lei è Eileen Prince, vero? Io lo so, ne sono sicuro. La somiglianza di carattere e di alcuni tratti del suo viso, questa cosa del libro che mi ha appena detto e... e ho capito l'anagramma! Ron e Hermione dicono che sono pazzo ma l'anagramma è vero… giusto? Irma Pince. I'm a Prince. Lei è Eileen Prince.»

L'ultima frase era stata detta quasi senza fiato ed era suonata più come una domanda che un'affermazione. Una domanda carica di disperazione, che il silenzio di Madama Pince contribuiva ad aumentare.

«La prego, dica qualcosa. Mi dica almeno che non sono pazzo.»

Dopo un ulteriore attimo di silenzio, la donna sorrise. «Ero sicura che lei fosse la persona giusta, signor Potter.»

A Harry sembrò di volare, anche se più probabilmente fu solo a causa dello stupore improvviso che gli fece sentire le ginocchia di gelatina, perché Madama Pince, o Eileen Prince, appellò una sedia e lasciò che ci collassasse sopra.

«Come ha fatto a capirlo? Nessuno aveva mai collegato il mio vero nome a questo,» si sentì chiedere dalla strega, ma non con una sorta di astio, bensì con genuino interesse.

Harry dovette prima racimolare le idee, per riuscire a risponderle. Lo stupore si stava rapidamente trasformando in euforia, un'euforia che a stento riusciva a controllare.

«Credo di essermi aggrappato a qualsiasi cosa, pur di riuscire a trovarlo. Gliel'ho detto, i miei amici dicono che è un'assurdità. Lei è... è davvero la madre del professor Piton?» le chiese, perché in fin dei conti ancora non ci credeva, e aveva bisogno di una conferma prima di lasciarsi andare alla pazza gioia.

Eileen Prince annuì. «Io discendo da una famiglia purosangue, che non fu contenta quando sposai Tobias. Avevano ragione a non apprezzarlo, anche se per i motivi sbagliati. Quando Tobias morì me ne andai dal mondo babbano e tornai qui, ma la mia famiglia minacciò... rappresaglie, per così dire, anche in vista dell'ascesa di Lord Voldemort. Severus aveva appena cominciato a capire cosa significasse davvero affiliarsi a quel mostro; era preoccupato per me, per tua madre... chiese ad Albus di aiutarlo e lui mi diede questo posto, e un nuovo nome.»

Harry annuiva, rapito da quelle parole e dalle immagini che provocavano in lui. Quanto aveva sacrificato Severus, in quella guerra? Persino un rapporto normale con sua madre. Strinse forte il libro di pozioni.

«La prego, ora mi dica dov'è.»

Lei lo osservò a lungo come se, a discapito delle considerazioni precedenti su quanto lui fosse la persona giusta, ora non fosse certa se rivelare o meno il suo segreto.

«A patto che sia, con lui, altrettanto perseverante.»

Harry annuì vigorosamente. «Glielo prometto.»

***

A Harry sudavano le mani, spostava il peso da un piede all'altro ed era più che certo di essere sull'orlo del collasso respiratorio. Se il biglietto che gli aveva dato Madama Pince – Eileen Prince – riportava l'indirizzo corretto, allora in quel momento Harry era fermo sulla soglia della casa di Severus Piton. Deglutì e alzò la mano avvicinandola sempre più al campanello, salvo fermarsi a pochi centimetri, per l'ennesima volta. Non capiva cosa gli impedisse di suonare: era finalmente lì, aveva voluto trovare quel posto – aveva voluto trovare lui – da quando la guerra era finita, quasi un anno prima; desiderava rivedere quell'uomo, cercare di spiegargli quanto fosse importante per lui, quanto... eppure, ora che c'era, aveva paura. Paura di essere scacciato o deriso, di sentirsi dire che quei mesi spesi alla sua ricerca non avevano senso, che la sua era solo una sciocca infatuazione e come tale andava scoraggiata. Ne aveva paura perché erano cose che lui stesso si era ripetuto miriadi di volte, nel tentativo di autoconvincersi che fosse tutta una pazzia. E così da dieci minuti buoni era fermo lì, inutile come la bacchetta spuntata che si sentiva di essere.

Alzò di nuovo la mano, che aveva automaticamente abbassato in precedenza nel vano tentativo di suonare quel maledettissimo campanello, quando la porta si spalancò e Harry sussultò talmente forte che per poco non perse l'equilibrio sui bassi gradini. Alzò gli occhi e vide ciò che cercava da tanto tempo: sulla soglia di quel vecchio edificio della Londra babbana c’era Severus Piton, sul viso l'espressione più furiosa che gli avesse mai visto. Harry non fece in tempo a rendersi effettivamente conto di cosa significasse quell’immagine, perché una mano lo afferrò bruscamente per il colletto e lo trascinò all’interno dell’edificio. Il tonfo della porta risuonò dietro di lui come uno sparo.

«Come sei arrivato qui Potter? Come hai trovato questo posto?» Non ottenendo risposta, Piton lo strattonò forte e lo sbatté contro il muro. «Rispondi!»

Harry aprì la bocca, salvo richiuderla senza emettere un fiato. Non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava accadendo né ai propri occhi; continuava a fissare l’uomo che aveva davanti senza comprendere davvero ciò che gli veniva detto.

«È vivo,» sussurrò.

Severus Piton mollò il bavero con ostentato disgusto facendo un passo indietro, mentre Harry registrava distrattamente l’assenza di una bacchetta alla propria gola ed il fastidio per l’assenza, molto più evidente, del peso dell’altro corpo sul proprio.

«La tua capacità di constatare l’ovvio è, come sempre, davvero notevole,» sibilò Severus.

«Lei è vivo!» ripeté Harry, questa volta con più enfasi. Non gli importava dell’ira sul volto del suo ex professore, né di come la sua voce fosse roca, o di come gli tremassero le mani, probabilmente per la rabbia di averlo lì. Tutto ciò che riusciva a pensare era che fosse vivo. «Dio, non ha idea di quanto l’abbia cercata. Quanto ho sperato –»

«Come. Mi hai. Trovato,» ripeté di nuovo Piton, scandendo minacciosamente le parole. Harry si sentì trafitto da quello sguardo come non gli capitava da anni, una sensazione che aveva sempre scatenato una tempesta dentro di lui.

«Sua madre mi ha dato il suo indirizzo,» mormorò, l’emozione evidente nella voce. Fece un passo avanti ma si fermò immediatamente quando vide il professore farne uno indietro.

«Non l’avrebbe fatto, un Custode Segreto non divulga mai l'informazione che protegge.» La voce dell’uomo era quasi un ringhio.

Harry sorrise con un angolo della bocca, incerto eppure incapace di trattenersi. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, gli sembrava che il tempo stesse correndo velocissimo, che ogni istante perso gli stesse impedendo di fare ciò che aspettava da un’eternità.

«L’ha fatto, invece. L’ha fatto e finalmente sono qui, e lei è qui, e… Ah, ora potrò dirlo a tutti, è fantastico.»

«Per questo hai scavato nel fango? Per venire qui, distruggere quel poco che ho costruito, gridare a tutti che non sono morto e trascinarmi di nuovo indietro così da farti assegnare un’altra medaglia? Cos’è, Potter, non ti bastava quella dell’Eroe? O forse vincerai il titolo di Divinità dell'Anno se riporterai in vita un morto?»

Ogni parola era stata detta con tanta rabbia che Harry era indietreggiato nuovamente, addossandosi contro il muro. Non si era certo aspettato un benvenuto con i fiocchi ma, chissà perché, nella sua immagine idilliaca di quell’incontro non c’era traccia di quella furia. Forse si era cullato nell’ingenua speranza che una comune stima reciproca avrebbe portato a risultati diversi. Ma, in fondo, quando mai Piton aveva provato stima per lui?

«Non intendevo dire questo,» rispose, stringendo i pugni e abbassando lo sguardo verso il pavimento. Era curato, di legno lucido. La cera doveva essere stata passata da poco. «Era solo… non importa. Volevo solo sapere se stava bene, sapere che non era morto.»

Harry si voltò, deciso ad andarsene.

«Come hai scoperto di mia madre?»

Si fermò di colpo. La domanda, per quanto ovvia potesse essere, lo prese alla sprovvista e si ritrovò a ricordare le parole della donna, e quella strana fiducia che aveva riposto in lui, Merlino solo sapeva perché. Piton sembrava completamente a suo agio con la sua vita – almeno visto il modo in cui si era assicurato di non essere ritrovato – eppure quella fiducia lo spinse a dubitarne. Si girò nuovamente: se sua madre lo considerava la persona giusta, se voleva che si impegnasse di persona nello stesso modo in cui l’aveva cercato, allora era il caso di cominciare da quel momento.

«Mi hai sempre sottovalutato, Severus,» iniziò, ed il passaggio dal lei al suo nome proprio non passò inosservato. «Non avrei mai concluso molto senza l’aiuto dei miei amici, o quello di Silente, o il tuo, ma non sono stupido come pensi. Ho cercato. Ho ragionato. Sono andato avanti anche quando Ron e Hermione dicevano che ero impazzito. E ho parlato con lei, con tua madre. In realtà spero che sia rimasta impressionata dalla mia testardaggine perché credo di essere stato sull’orlo di una crisi di panico. Non sono certo che in molti abbiano mai affrontato direttamente Madama Pince. È inarrivabile, come te.»

«Inavvicinabile.»

«Come?»

«Si dice inavvicinabile, Potter, non inarrivabile.»

«Mh.» Non era certo la risposta che sperava di ricevere, ma era meglio di un silenzio.

Harry scrutò il volto di Severus, incerto se continuare; cercò un segno, un cenno di qualche emozione, ma niente, era indecifrabile, impenetrabile come roccia; in quel silenzio non poté fare a meno di proseguire la sua esplorazione visiva, scese con lo sguardo oltre il mento e lì si fermò. Osservò quasi rapito le cicatrici sul suo collo, immaginò di toccarle, di baciarle magari, e capì di essersi imbambolato quando Piton le coprì con il collo della maglia che indossava. Nera, ovviamente.

«Perché mi hai cercato, Potter?» gli chiese di nuovo Severus. A Harry sembrò di notare qualcosa, nel suo tono di voce, ma si impose di non sperarci troppo.

«Perché avevo bisogno di vedere che eri vivo. Che stavi bene. Che non avevi sacrificato anche la tua vita, oltre a tutto il resto.» La voce di Madama Pince risuonò nel suo cervello come una cannonata e Harry imprecò mentalmente. «Al diavolo, sono arrivato fino a qui, non ha senso che mi fermi adesso. Volevo rivederti,» esclamò avvicinandosi a lui, il cuore che batteva come una grancassa. «Avevo bisogno di saperti vivo, di saperti felice, ma soprattutto avevo bisogno di vederti. E di fare questo, almeno una volta.» Harry raccolse tutto il coraggio Grifondoro di cui era capace, poi si sporse e lo baciò.

Forse fu lo stupore, forse il disgusto, ma Severus non si spostò subito. Per qualche istante rimase immobile, quasi congelato; fu solo dopo istanti, che a Harry parvero interminabili, che Severus gli afferrò le spalle e lo allontanò bruscamente.

«Cosa pensi di fare?» gli gridò. La sua espressione era talmente furiosa che Harry capì immediatamente e con dolore di aver fatto un grosso sbaglio. «Credi sia così facile prenderti gioco di me?»

Quelle parole, esclamate con tanto disprezzo, lo ferirono abbastanza da spingerlo a muoversi. Harry allontanò con un gesto secco le mani del suo ex professore, per poi stringere i pugni tremanti lungo i fianchi. «Se pensi che voglia prendermi gioco di te allora lo stupido sei tu,» sibilò. «Credi sul serio che abbia il complesso dell’eroe, o che voglia una medaglia? O che non veda l’ora di finire sui giornali? Davvero mi reputi così superficiale, Severus?» Harry si rendeva conto che il tono della sua voce stava diventando sempre più alto ma non era capace di calmarsi, non dopo quelle parole, esclamate con un tono che apparteneva all’aula di pozioni e non all’uomo che aveva imparato a conoscere attraverso i suoi stessi ricordi. «Sei talmente impegnato a nascondere chi sei realmente che non ti accorgi neanche di chi ti cerca davvero. Credi che sia stato facile fare quello che ho fatto? Affrontare tua madre? Presentarmi qui sapendo che mi avresti sicuramente cruciato e poi baciarti solo per ottenere qualcosa? Potrai anche credermi superficiale ed egocentrico ma non sono una puttana, non l’avrei mai fatto, non-mpfh!» Harry sgranò gli occhi e il suo cuore si fermò.

Severus lo stava baciando. Ma non solo, lo stava baciando-baciando, uno di quei baci veri che erano un insieme di sapori altrui, saliva, respiri mozzati e dita che afferrano capelli. E molta, molta lingua. Severus lo stava baciando come un predatore che azzanna la preda e quando Harry se ne rese finalmente conto era ormai talmente a corto di fiato che le gambe gli cedettero. Si aggrappò con forza alla maglia dell'uomo, che per tutta risposta lo premette di nuovo contro il muro. Schiacciato tra la parete e quel corpo solido e caldo, Harry si sentì finalmente a casa.

«Cosa...?» biascicò, incapace di comporre una frase di senso compiuto: le labbra di Severus davano la sensazione di essere perfette, lì sul suo collo.

«Non avresti dovuto cercarmi,» sibilò Severus. Con uno strattone gli sollevò la maglietta e affamato gli morse un pettorale.

«Severus,» ansimò.

La mente di Harry era in subbuglio eppure contemporaneamente leggera, come dopo una buona fumata di Fumo di Drago. Non riusciva a credere a cosa stava succedendo e le labbra di Severus che vagavano praticamente ovunque su di lui non erano certo d'aiuto per la sua concentrazione. Inconsapevole di cosa stesse effettivamente facendo, lasciò che le sue mani corressero ad affondare nei capelli dell'uomo, attirando il suo viso al proprio e permettendogli così di sentire di nuovo il suo sapore sulle labbra in un bacio profondo. Severus sapeva di spezie e di qualcosa di selvatico che non riuscì a identificare.

«Non farmi andare via,» sussurrò contro le sue labbra, evitando accuratamente il suo sguardo. Avevano entrambi il fiatone, Harry era certo che sarebbero caduti se non ci fosse stato il muro dietro di sé a sorreggerli.

«Stupido,» giunse la risposta di Severus. «Se anche lo volessi, ora non ne sarei in grado.»  E con un ultimo strattone gli sfilò del tutto la maglia.

Harry arrossì sotto l'ispezione a cui gli occhi di Severus lo sottoposero e fu con una lieve incertezza che ripeté le azioni dell'uomo e la sua maglia finì a fare compagnia all'altra sul pavimento. Severus non gli diede tempo di ammirarlo perchè, con sguardo affamato, gli afferrò le spalle e lo voltò verso il muro. Harry ansimò, le sensazioni lo sommersero e chiuse gli occhi. I suoi sensi erano attaccati contemporaneamente su tutti i fronti: il muro freddo contro la pelle in contrasto con le mani bollenti di Severus che gli mappavano la schiena e i fianchi; i loro respiri caldi in contrasto con l'aria fredda dell'ingresso; persino le loro voci, la sua, così banale, in confronto a quella di Severus, così calda e roca. Harry gemette e si sporse verso quel tocco, verso l'uomo che desiderava da tanto tempo e che ancora non credeva di aver ritrovato davvero; aderì i palmi delle mani alla parete fredda e boccheggiò quando i pantaloni furono strattonati verso il basso con un gesto tanto brusco che anche le mutande fecero la stessa fine.

«Se devi fermarmi, fallo ora,» si sentì sibilare all'orecchio, un suono che spedì brividi di anticipazione lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale. Harry non era certo di poter esprimere a parole ciò che avrebbe voluto – dannazione, in quel momento non era certo di nulla – perciò si limitò a spingere di più il sedere verso l'uomo. Quando impattò contro quella che doveva essere la sua evidente erezione, non fu certo di chi dei due gemette più forte.

Severus non gli chiese più di fermarlo, afferrò con forza i suoi fianchi, autoritario, e vi si spinse contro gemendo per il contatto. Harry non si mosse; ascoltò il tintinnio di una cintura che veniva slacciata, il suono attutito della stoffa che veniva strattonata rudemente e che poi si afflosciava a terra, e quando le loro pelli entrarono definitivamente in contatto sospirò, sciogliendosi contro il muro che lo sosteneva. Lo sentiva, l'uccello bollente di Severus che si spingeva tra le sue chiappe era una sensazione che andava al di là della sua portata e, in un momento di lucidità, Harry si chiese se il suo cuore sarebbe sopravvissuto nel momento in cui lo avrebbe avuto ben sepolto dentro di sé. Il solo pensiero gli fece emettere un mugolio bisognoso. In quel momento non gli importava dell'orgoglio, non gli importava nemmeno di sembrare esattamente ciò che era stato accusato di essere; ciò che gli importava era cogliere al volo quell'occasione prima che Severus cambiasse idea, registrare ogni minimo dettaglio e usarlo per andare avanti con la propria vita dopo essersi leccato le ferite, una volta che il professore l'avesse sbattuto fuori da quella casa.

«Fermo lì,» gli ordinò Severus, la voce spezzata dal respiro affannoso. Harry appoggiò la guancia contro la parete, socchiuse gli occhi e ubbidì; sentì qualcosa attraversare in volo la stanza poi, pochi istanti dopo, un dito iniziò a massaggiarlo, premendo per entrare. Harry trattenne il fiato.

«Rilassati.»

«Rilassatissimo,» biascicò, mordendosi un labbro; il suo uccello pulsava dal bisogno. Harry era certo di aver macchiato per bene la carta da parati e contemporaneamente non poteva fregargliene meno perché, quando il dito si fece strada dentro di lui, credette di venire. «Ti prego...»

Quello che stava facendo – fare sesso, farlo con Severus Piton – poteva essere annoverato tra le esperienze più belle che Harry avesse mai avuto modo di provare; non che potesse paragonarlo a molti altri casi, ma Severus gli stava drenando ogni forza e Harry era più che certo che durante quei due o tre incontri che aveva avuto in passato quella sensazione non fosse inclusa. Gemette forte e sbatté una mano contro il muro quando le dita – quante fossero ormai non ne aveva idea, come non aveva idea di quando, di preciso, fossero aumentate di numero - lasciarono il posto a qualcosa di molto caldo e molto più umido.

«Severus!» gridò inarcandosi e spalancando gli occhi, in bilico sulla punta dei piedi. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto qualcosa del genere.

La sua barba appena accennata gli pizzicava le cosce e quella lingua gli stava facendo cose che in vita sua non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di riferire. Boccheggiando, Harry cercò di trovare l’equilibrio, così da evitare di accasciarsi come una bambola di pezza e riuscire contemporaneamente ad assaporare ogni istante di quella follia. Severus si rialzò – Harry fu immediatamente certo che sul viso dell’uomo fosse comparso un ghigno nell'esatto momento in cui, dalla sua bocca, era sfuggito un gemito disperato – posò una mano sulla sua schiena e lo premette contro il muro trattenendolo per i fianchi, facendolo così inarcare maggiomente. Poi spinse contro il suo buco qualcosa di molto più grosso e duro di una lingua.

«Resta fermo,» sussurrò all’orecchio del ragazzo.

Harry tremò, impaziente e totalmente fuori controllo, certo che se non ci fossero state le mani di Severus a trattenerlo si sarebbe scopato la carta da parati. Severus era così… incredibile. Non un istante aveva smesso di guidarlo, cauto, rispettoso eppure completamente trasparente riguardo al proprio desiderio; l’aveva portato sull’orlo della follia, era riuscito a farlo eccitare con tocchi così semplici da sembrare banali, un susseguirsi di piccoli preliminari che nessuno avrebbe considerato come valide cause scatenanti dell’eccitazione che Harry provava, ma alle quali Harry stesso non avrebbe mai rinunciato. Tutto ciò che il ragazzo aveva sperato, per quell’incontro, era di rivedere un volto amato, e a stento riusciva ad accettare che ciò che stava accadendo fosse reale. Con estrema sicurezza, Severus aveva scavalcato i limiti imposti dal loro passato e lanciato entrambi dentro un baratro dal quale, probabilmente, nessuno dei due avrebbe fatto ritorno.

Severus era tutto attorno a lui, nell’aria che respirava, nella materia che entrava in contatto con la sua pelle. Harry spalancò le labbra inspirando il nulla, e con un unico affondo l'uomo fu anche dentro di lui. Da quel momento in poi nessuno dei due riuscì più a pensare a nulla: le mani del ragazzo si divisero istintivamente, una ad artigliare il muro l'altra i capelli più lunghi e setosi dell'uomo, mentre questi gli avvolgeva entrambe le braccia attorno al busto e iniziava a muoversi. Il cuore di Harry batteva veloce, il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava in una risposta velocizzata alle spinte con le quali l'uccello di Severus – Merlino, l'uccello di Severus! Gli avrebbe fatto una statua se ne fosse uscito vivo – gli si sbatteva dentro, prepotente, affamato. Padrone di casa.

Nessuno dei due cercò la delicatezza, Severus cominciò immediatamente a prendersi ciò che voleva e Harry fece lo stesso; quando l'uomo lo stringeva, quasi stritolava, Harry lo artigliava ovunque riuscisse a raggiungerlo e riuscì anche a coinvolgerlo in un bacio, più di una volta. Ma non era un amplesso destinato a durare molto perché il bisogno di entrambi era stato represso per troppo tempo. Anche se Severus, pensò poi Harry, doveva aver cercato di trattenersi il più possibile. Fu quando non riuscì più a trattenere i grugniti e fece per portarsi una mano all'erezione, che l'uomo si lasciò andare davvero. Harry era certo che si sarebbe ricordato quel momento per sempre: Severus gli afferrò i polsi e glieli posizionò contro il muro, ai lati della testa, poi lo schiacciò letteralmente contro la superficie premendosi contro di lui con l'intero peso del proprio corpo. Quando una mano scivolò nell'ombra e si avvolse attorno al suo uccello bisognoso, Harry fece ciò che gli sembrò più giusto in quel momento: si spalmò contro la parete, spinse indietro i fianchi e si perse nel piacere più totale.

Venne gridando il nome di Severus mentre questi lo montava con la forza di una belva e la passione del più grande degli innamorati, e Harry fu felice di riuscire a registrare, nella nebbiosa beatitudine che segue l'orgasmo, la sensazione dell'uccello dell'uomo che entrava e usciva a scatti dai suoi muscoli serrati, quella delle sue mani strette sui propri fianchi e quella della sua bocca bollente che gli leccava la pelle tra la spalla e il collo. Ma soprattutto, riuscì ad imprimersi nella mente il momento in cui Severus gli esplose dentro. Avrebbe saputo descrivere nel più piccolo dettaglio il modo in cui la sua presa si serrò, come il suo respiro si fece spezzato e il suo corpo tremò. E poi il fiotto caldo che lo invase e che gli fece chiudere gli occhi, e desiderare di poter restare sempre così, come in quel momento in cui Severus gli si accasciò contro e sussurrò qualcosa al suo orecchio.

E Harry capì che, se anche ci avesse provato, non sarebbe mai più riuscito a sradicare Severus Piton dal suo cuore.

Passarono parecchi minuti prima che uno dei due fosse di nuovo in grado di muoversi. L'incombenza di rompere la magia spettò a Harry che, appiccicoso e colpevole, si staccò di malavoglia dalla carta da parati ormai irrimediabilmente rovinata. Si pentì un istante dopo per due motivi: la fitta alla base della schiena, che lo fece sussultare, e il modo repentino con cui Severus uscì e si allontanò da lui.

«Quel muro va pulito. Prima di questa sera, possibilmente,» disse.

Harry non ascoltò davvero le sue parole; si perse in quel tono roco – ancora più roco, ora – e lo aggiunse alle cose da ricordare nelle notti di solitudine. La vita non era una favola, l'aveva imparato a sue spese molto tempo prima, e non c'era alcuna possibilità che Severus lo invitasse a restare. Dopotutto non...

Harry sgranò gli occhi e li portò, di scatto, sull'uomo.

«Scusa, cos'hai detto?»

Severus socchiuse appena gli occhi. «Mia madre viene a cena questa sera. Se intendi farti trovare qui, il minimo che tu possa fare è ripulire il disastro che hai fatto.»

Harry si sentì arrossire, ma non gli importava, come non gli importò del sorriso, scemo e un po' incerto, che era sicuro gli si fosse stampato in faccia.

«Vuoi dire che non mi stai buttando fuori?»

«Che domande, ci sono cinque gradi all'esterno, nemmeno tu saresti così idiota da cacciare via qualcuno completamente nudo con un clima simile,» gli rispose. Poi, per la prima volta da che Harry ne avesse memoria, il suo sguardo si rilassò, quasi si addolcì, mentre continuava. «Se desideri restare per cena, si mangia alle otto.»

Harry per un istante si chiese se non fosse soltanto un brutto scherzo, poi si aggrappò al proprio coraggio e con cautela, la stessa che avrebbe usato di fronte a una belva ferita, si avvicinò all'uomo fino ad appoggiarsi contro il suo petto. Forse era un stupido da parte sua, ma in quel momento pensò davvero che Severus odorasse di entrambi.

«Resterò anche dopo la cena, se me lo permetterai. Finché non mi caccerai via.»

Severus alzò un braccio e, dopo un istante di incertezza, lo avvolse attorno alle sue spalle.

«Sei sicuro che sia questo ciò che vuoi?»

Harry alzò gli occhi verso il suo viso, ma non riuscì a incrociare i suoi: Piton teneva lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé ostentando un distacco che, vista la presa salda della sua mano, evidentemente non provava. Harry si rese conto che fino a quel momento non si erano mai guardati negli occhi, se non durante la precedente discussione, e agì di conseguenza: con entrambe le mani prese il viso dell'uomo e lo abbassò verso di sé, poi sorrise dolcemente di fronte all'incertezza così commovente che Severus gli stava permettendo di vedere. Caro, forte Severus, così impegnato a mantenere una facciata da non rendersi conto che c'era chi di quella maschera non gli importava nulla. Così convinto di non meritarsi nessuno, da non rendersi conto, invece, di quanto valore avesse. Forte di un sentimento troppo grande per poterlo placare, Harry giurò a se stesso che avrebbe passato il resto dei suoi giorni a fargli capire quanto meritasse.

«Ho passato anni a cercarti. Non per la gloria, non per la stupida giustizia. Per te. Voglio te. Ho sempre voluto te. E non vedo l'ora di potertelo dimostrare, giorno dopo giorno.»

Severus trattenne il fiato, poi Harry sorrise ancora di più e in un istante si avventarono l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro.

Fermi nell'ingresso di una casa grigia e senza vita, con i vestiti sparsi ovunque ai loro piedi, e appiccicosi per il miglior sesso che entrambi avessero mai fatto, Harry e Severus si presero un istante e assaporarono la semplice presenza l'uno dell'altro. Per qualsiasi altra cosa, avrebbero avuto tempo in abbondanza in futuro. E nessuno dei due si sarebbe accorto se in quel momento Madama Pince fosse entrata e li avesse colti sul fatto. Se fosse successo, però, avrebbero potuto ammirare il sorriso carico di affetto e sollievo che le si sarebbe dipinto sul viso, di fronte a quella scena.

  
 

 


End file.
